Alpha and Omega: a Ninja's Story
by Shamgi
Summary: Drunk, Chipp foolishly rescues Milla Rage from Venom and attracts the notice of the Guild. Now he is on the run and forced to deal with Milla. But the mistake he made gives him a once in a lifetime chance; a showdown with his masters killer
1. Why Not to get drunk

Alpha and Omega: A Ninja's Story  
A GGX fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 1: Why not to get drunk  
*Thoughts*  
*** -Scene Change  
  
No, I don't GGX or any of its characters. I usually own with Chipp, however.  
*Authors Note: Well, reasons I'm writing this.  
1. Chipp is cool, and deserves more respect  
2. GGX is cool as hell  
3. I felt like it  
Well, now that we've covered that, lets get it going.  
  
Note - This will have some graphic violence and swearing, so no flaming because I didn't warn you.  
  
France held many important things. It was the home base of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, The capital of the world, and the site to many other important events. One of the lesser known places it housed was the Sinful, a bar. It wasn't just a normal bar; it was the meeting place for almost any fighter of any good standing. Deals were made that changed the world in this bar. How well you were treated depended on how well you fought, the better you could fight the better service you got. Needless to say, the Tournament contenders usually held their own tables. The tables always stayed reserved for them, no matter who was in the bar. Some tables, such as Sol's or Chipp's, were rarely vacated, both waiting for jobs to spring up, others, such as Ky's or Potekmin's, were almost never used since they tended to be to busy to come down to the bar. The bar was a neutral zone, allowing no bar fights, you took it outside or it didn't happen. Even still, the tables were arranged according to how relations acted out. Ky and Sol's table were on opposite sides of the bar, and they avoided each other like the plague. Johnny and May had the same table, half because she wouldn't leave him alone, half because she was underage, and had to be with an adult at all times in the bar. Currently, Baiken, Sol, Milla, and Chipp were in the bar, for various reasons. Sol was waiting for jobs, Chipp was just getting drunk, Milla was hiding out from her pursers, and Baiken...nobody knew why Baiken was there, and nobody asked. Milla got up from her table, paid the barkeep, then left the bar. Almost instantly, the sounds of combat were heard, drawing almost nobody's attention. Most knew about what Milla had done and that the guild was hunting her down, and none wanted to mess with the guild. Well, one guy did.  
  
Chipp staggered to his feet, knocking over almost half of the forty sake bottles around him. He had given up drugs long ago, but drinking was something he still did, and was quite good at holding his liquor. He walked over to Sol, who watched him with passing interest; Sol didn't feel any danger from him. Sol turned his attention fully to Chipp was the sound of clinking coins came to him, looking for a possible deal. Chipp held two bags of credits, and then dropped them on the table.   
  
"200,000 credits, all of it up front."  
  
Sol sniffed the air, and found the smell of sake quite strong. "And what would this payment be for, might I ask?"  
  
"The rescue of Milla Rage."  
  
Inside Sol's mind, a battle raged. The sum of money Chipp offered wasn't the largest sum Sol had ever been paid, but it wasn't small either. It was also upfront, which meant no hassle, he just fought and left, simple. But this was the Assassins Guild he was messing with, and while no bounty hunter in his right mind would put a price on Sol's head, he had suspicions that Zato-1, the leader of the guild, wasn't in his right mind. He would rather not have the entire assassin's guild on his tail. He sat, considering his decision. Reaching a conclusion, he grabbed the money from Chipp, drained his drink, and got up, Fireseal on his shoulder. Chipp led the way out of the bar, not even swaying for the amount of sake he seemed to have drunk. Outside, both took a quick look around, checking for signs of where Milla and her opponents had disappeared. The sound of battle was heard to the left, and both Sol and Chipp ran that way. The open square they entered was occupied by Milla and her pursers, Venom, the second in command of the guild, and about two dozen lower class assassins, armed with long daggers surrounded Milla. She was breathing heavily, and looked almost ready to collapse. Chipp reacted without thinking, dashing forward faster than anyone could follow. He passed right through a gap in the circle, without seemly touching anyone, and then two of the attackers fell to the ground, deep gashes across their back. Venom watched the new arrival, eyes hidden by his hair, then spoke.  
  
"This is none of your business. Leave now and we'll forget you were here."  
  
Chipp smirked, then dropped into a fighting stance, Milla standing stunned behind him.  
  
"No can do. I'm staying."  
  
"Last chance, leave now."  
  
Chipp's reply was simple and to the point. "Kiss my ass!"  
  
"Very well. Kill him."  
  
The underlings charged forward, intent on spilling blood. three sped forward, leaping into the air, daggers aimed to impale Chipp. of the three, only the head of one made it, burning from flames. Sol landed beside Chipp, sword slightly smoking from the flames that had emerged from it. Venom opened his mouth to talk, but Sol flipped him off before he could say anything. Venom visibly sighed, then gave the order to attack again, and the group converged on the pair, although slower.   
  
Before the assassins reached attacking distance, Chipp quickly whispered a battle plan to Sol.  
  
"I'll take air, you take ground. We should do fine then." Sol nodded quickly; he'd do fine no matter what the plan.  
  
Almost as one, the guild members charged, what remained of the first dozen leaping into the air, the other dozen on the ground. Chipp leaped up, arm blade already set for the first strike. He passed right by the first enemy, cutting him almost in half. The second enemy was better prepared; his blade blocked the chest strike. He was nowhere near as fast as Chipp however and never got the chance to block the second strike to his neck, removing it from his body. A third was still a distance away, but with a shout of "Alpha Blade!" that was quickly fixed. Chipp and his four remaining enemies landed on the roofs of the buildings, getting their bearings quickly. The guild members realized just what they were up against, and looked quite nervous. Chipp wondered of Venom was faring as well as he was, then the smell of burning flesh came to his nose, and he stop worrying. He looked to the closest assassin, and leaped at him. He was very well trained, and almost managed to block Chipp's attacks. Almost. The assassin's arms fell to the ground, cut so quickly he never even felt it, and Chipp cut his head off before the pain did hit him. He hated screaming. It always reminded him of the past.   
  
Three assassins remained, and they had gathered into a group, each watching a side, backs together. Chipp smirked at the one staring at him, and with a shout of "Find Me!" faded from view. The assassin's eyes got big as dinner plates, and he started shaking from fear.  
  
*Amateur.* Chipp dashed up to him, his footsteps heard but not seen. Chipp leapt, and leaves appeared around him, he latched on to the assassins back, blade around his neck, and drew it across the flesh, spilling blood across the ground. He jumped into the air, and the assassins turned to find their comrade dead. They looked around, but never thought to look up, and Chipp lunged down, blade at the ready. For some reason, he closed his eyes, going by his other senses.  
  
He felt contact.  
  
Much sooner than he should have.  
  
He opened his eyes to be face to face with Venom, who had blocked his attack. Chipp defied gravity by jumping back in midair, landing about five feet from his new opponent.   
  
Venom had Milla over his shoulder, unconscious; he dropped her into one of the assassin's hands. He faced off with Chipp, watching him.  
  
"Why are you doing this? She means nothing to you."  
  
"I was bored, and just felt like it."   
  
"That's hardly a good reason to start a fight with the most powerful guild in the world."  
  
"Well, it's mine."  
  
Venom and Chipp faced off for a few seconds more, and then Venom inquired "Are you drunk?"  
  
Chipp gave Venom a death glare, though he did turn red. "That has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"That's why you did this, you're drunk. You'll wake up tomorrow regretting this."  
  
"I most likely will. But that's tomorrow, not now. can we just fight?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Almost instantly, pool balls came flying at him, giving him no time to think and putting his reflexes to the test. His dodged countless number of pool balls for what seemed like hours, but the mental clock inside of him told him it had only been minutes. Finally, Chipp had enough of dodging, and started to get more offensive.  
  
Four balls flew at him, aimed so he couldn't dodge them all, but that wasn't Chipp's plan. Four strikes and the pool balls flew to the ground in pieces. He crouched, then launched himself at Venom, his forward speed nearly fifty miles per hour. Venom put his cue stick up to block, but Chipp aimed for the center, cutting it in half. The power of the blow was so powerful however, that is drained Chipp's forward motion completely, leaving him suspended in the air. Chipp took the chance, swinging around in the air with his foot, catching Venom in the back of the head. Chipp landed, then pounced again, catching up with the flying Venom. He connected with another kick, sending Venom right into the ground. He jumped backwards, alert for a counter attack.   
  
Venom picked himself off the ground, beaten. Chipp looked smug as he commented "The fight is mine."  
  
"This dance is your, the fight is still to come."  
  
Venom motioned a retreat, and the two remaining assassins, one bearing Milla, beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"Nice try, but you aren't leaving." Chipp sped forward, catching the assassin carrying Milla. The Guild member never got to turn around before being cut to pieces, and Chipp got Milla. He turned around, looking down to the street corner, only to see several burnt bodies. Chipp shrugged, then set off for home.  
  
*****  
  
"You let her escape!" Zato was furious; she had slipped though his grasp again.   
  
"We were attacked. They tore my forces apart"  
  
"By who? Who attacked you?"  
  
"Chipp Zanuff and Sol Badguy, though I suspect that Sol was hired by Chipp. I have no idea why he took her though." Venom left the part out of Chipp being drunk, it would change nothing and make him look like a fool.  
  
"Chipp Zanuff. Hmmm, I think I have something to deal with him." Zato looked off into the distance, seeing nothing with his eyes, sensing with his power. "Yes, he will do nicely. Leave me. The matter will be taken care of." Zato dismissed Venom, continuing to stare off. Only when Venom was gone did the hidden figure began to talk.  
  
"So, Chipp, eh? I'm assuming you want me to deal with this problem?"  
  
"Yes. Do it quickly. I want the girl here, and I want Chipp dead."  
  
"Easy enough. I did, after all, kill his master. I'll get down to it."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Chipp sat up slowly in bed, his mind a mess from the hangover. He couldn't remember what had happened last night. He looked around, vision still blurry from sleep sand. He could only see fuzzy colors, and he began to process them.  
  
"Gray. Walls. White. Table. Brightness. Window. Brown. Closet doors. Blond. Blond?" Chipp had nothing in his house that was blond colored. He rubbed his eyes, and vision a tad clearer, identified the blond color as hair, lots of hair. Hair that was connected to a sleeping girl. Chipp did many bad things in his life. He did plenty of drugs. He still drank plenty. One thing he had never done was bring girls home. He didn't like being close with anyone, even for a day. He was a born loner, and had been that way all his life. He looked again and noticed that the girl was fully clothed, which hit a point up for him. He looked at her face, and after several seconds of staring, identified the faces owner as Milla Rage.  
  
What was Milla Rage doing in his house?   
  
Then memory whacked him over the head with a brick, sending memories back into his brain. He hit upon the ones that explained why she was in his house. After reviewing them, he had only one thing to say;  
  
"Oh. Shit."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Authors Note - Well, it's a start. First, this isn't a ChippxMilla. It's not going to end up that way either, partly because I can't write stories with parings in them well and also because I don't think that relationship would exactly work. Well, R+R, and tell me what you think. I have no idea how long this story will be, but it won't be short and it won't turn into a novel. Only other thing I can tell you is to expect sporadic updates. 


	2. Life Around The House

Alpha and Omega: A Ninja's Story  
An GGX Fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 2: Life around the House  
*Words here*- Thoughts  
*** - Scene Change  
*Authors Note- Well, you couldn't leave it alone. You're actually going to make me explain myself. Will, I guess I have to. Jerks(Read: Well, I actually didn't plan to explain the part about why Chipp saved Milla and about the drinking, but you made me realize I needed to. Everything else has an explanation, including the title. Sol's appearance might have further meaning; I'm debating on having him show up. You're not jerks by the way, so don't attack me. Please)  
  
As Milla woke up, the worst instantly came to her mind.  
  
*I'm a prisoner. I've been captured.* however, first impressions destroyed that hypothesis. The room she was in wasn't large, but wasn't a cell either, it was well furnished, with pictures and other odds and ends covering the walls, easily not a cell that Milla had seen. It also had a window, a serious taboo in the Guild buildings, it was an easy was in, and out. Also, she wasn't bound, and only a fool would leave her that way, and Venom was anything but.  
  
*Then where am I?* Milla got up, and searched her thoughts, she remembered the short fight with Venom, then someone had shown up. She never got to look at his face, but he had fought off her attackers, then he had disappeared, and Venom had taken his place. And that was it. She only had blackness after that. She had no idea where she was, so she did the easiest thing. She went to the window.   
  
Looking out, the biggest trait was forest. She was in the middle of nowhere, from the looks of it. Something caught her eye, and she saw a rather unusual sight. A large tree, trunk was larger than a man could reach around and about fifty feet tall, was flanked by two pairs of wooden poles. Each pole was about twenty feet tall and spaced about a foot from the other and only a couple inches think, providing a difficulty in balancing, and the two pairs formed a straight line right through the center of the trunk. A man was climbing one of the poles, and was about halfway up, but he seemed to be covered in bags. After some heavy climbing, the man reached the top, his back to Milla. He dropped the bags, and they fell to the ground, exploding in a shower of sand.   
  
*He's training. Those bags must have weighed a ton.* Even after that observation, Milla still wasn't sure of this man, it was easy to carry a bunch of heavy bags up a pole.  
  
The stranger had taken a small rest, but he now dropped in a very low stance with a foot on each pole, almost touching the poles with his arms.  
  
Milla's view of him rose a notch. *That takes practice and discipline.* She still wasn't really impressed with him however.   
  
Then he switched which pair of poles he was on. He didn't move, didn't make a noise, he was simply on the other side of the tree in the exact same position. Milla blinked her eyes several times before she accepted it. Now was starting to get impressed with him.  
  
*That was fast. Speed isn't everything however.* Then he turned around and kicked the tree. The upper half of the tree, losing the balance it had, slid off where he had cut through it. The cut was clean, and the tree flat as if a laser had cut it, with no change in surface texture.  
  
*He's so fast. I didn't see of even hear him cut through that tree. Not a person to pick a fight with.*  
  
The man jumped down, and Milla got a good look at his face.  
  
*Chipp Zanuff. I should have known it was him. He got drunk and saved me, and now he's doomed himself. this is great.* Milla half thought of leaving if it weren't for to things, she wanted to thank him and the door and window were the only easy way out, and both were facing towards were he was.  
  
Milla watched a little longer as Chipp retrieved the wood he had cut. Heaving and struggling, Chipp managed to stand the cut tree on its bottom, where he proceeded to cut into smaller, and more manageable, pieces. The cutting took him only a minute and he pulled several pieces of the fresh cut wood and carried it back to the house. Milla laid back down, hoping to feign sleep, but Chipp had apparently spotted her, as the first thing he did when he same in was to tell her. "Breakfast will be read in about fifteen minutes." He set the wood down and walked up to the only truly empty wall, then reached and grabbed an almost invisible slit in the wall, pulling it back to reveal a fireplace with a pot hanging over it. As he started the fire, his response to her look was. "It keeps the bugs out."  
  
*I bet that's not the only thing it keeps out.* Milla, having nothing else to do, simply sat on the bed and watched as he preformed the menial tasks while their breakfast sat on the stove cooking. Occasionally, Chipp would add something to the pot or stir it, letting it simmer. Almost to the second of the time he had stated, the mixture was ready, and Chipp poured some into two bowls, then handed one to Milla with a spoon. Milla stared into the bowl, examining its contents. The bowl was filled with a brownish soup filled with dozens of different vegetables and meats, but looked like something found in a sewer. Gingerly, she raised a spoonful to her mouth, hungry but unsure of the food. Finally, the spoon reached her mouth, and she put it inside, and discovered that it tasted quite well. She was less hesitant in her next spoonful, and soon she was scooping the food in her mouth as fast as she could swallow it. When she finished her bowl, she remembered she wasn't alone, and she looked up into the face of Chipp, who was smiling slightly as he slowly ate his portion. She blushed deep red when she remembered how she had been eating, and she handed him her empty bowl, not sure what to expect. He bowl was handed back to her, full again, and she resumed eating, albeit slower.   
  
"So you like it." Chipp almost sounded like a fool with the question, but Milla could tell he was just trying to start a conversatation.  
  
"It's really good. What is it?" Milla had sped up eating again, but stopped short of just shoveling it in like she had before.   
  
"It's called gumbo; it's an old American soup. Can be made with nearly anything, as long as you spice it right."  
  
Milla finished her second bowl, and handed it back to him, and she took the filled bowl gratefully.   
  
"How long has it been since you last ate?" Chipp's question slowed Milla down, but she knew it was obvious.   
  
"Almost 5 days. I haven't had to time to stop and eat." She didn't tell why she hadn't had time out of pure habit. She never told anyone why she had so little time, and Chipp already knew, anyway.  
  
"Well, you should stay inside. I get few visitors, but we still can't risk it." Chipp got up and took the bowls outside, leaving Milla inside. She sat for a second, wondering what to do, then she finally realized just how tired she was. She hadn't slept in almost as long as she had eaten, and feeling safe and at ease, it finally came to the surface. She lay down on the bed, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Milla woke to darkness and the smell of meat, and looked around quickly. The house was empty of Chipp's presence, but threat was quickly resolved when he came inside, carrying two plates. Each plate supported a piece of meat along with a vegetable of some kind. Milla could tell what neither were, but both smelled fine, and eagerly took the plate and silverware offered. The ate in silence, worrying only about their own food. When they were both finished, Chipp took the plates and set them on a side table, then Milla finally asked him.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" It was easy to see Chipp was trying to avoid the question."  
  
"Why did you save me?"   
  
Chipp sat only in silence, kneading his hands together.  
  
Milla shook her head. "You were drunk."  
  
Chipp blushed again. "I was not."  
  
"You're always drunk down there. You just got a little too tipsy and decided to save me."  
  
"I was not drunk!" Chipp continued to knead his hands, but his blush had disappeared.  
  
"Then explain all the sake bottles on your table. There must have been forty there!"  
  
"I'll prove how I wasn't to you, but only if you don't tell anyone."  
  
"You can't prove it to me."  
  
In response, Chipp went over to his closet. Opening it, he removed a two sake bottles, then brought them over. He showed both to Milla, and she examined them. One was full, the other empty. After she gave them back to him, he sat the empty one on the table, then took the full one and put himself on the other side of the room. He stood there, then drank the entire bottle. He brought it over to her, showing her it was empty.  
  
"Ok, you drank it. Nothing special." Chipp pointed over to the other sake bottle, and Milla went over to examine it. To her surprise, it was now full of sake.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"One of my skills is the ability to teleport. With a little practice and patience, I was able to learn how to teleport other objects. Not very far, and it has to be fairly small, but I can do it."  
  
"Well, that's impressive. It still doesn't explain why you saved me."  
  
"My motives are my own, and I would rather not tell you right now. When we're out of this mess, I'll tell you."  
  
"One other thing. You only have one bed."  
  
Chipp's face easily showed confusion. "So?"  
  
Milla smiled. "There's two of us."  
  
Chipp couldn't help but blush at that comment.  
  
*****  
  
Laying outside on the cold, hard ground with only a too small blanket and an old lumpy pillow for comfort, Chipp remembered just why he didn't like women all that much.  
  
*****  
  
"So this is where he lives." The watcher wasn't noticed or sensed by Chipp, a feat in itself, showed just how much skill the spy held.   
  
"Well, he'll want a report. Better get back."  
  
End Chapter 2  
Well, there. I explained. A little bit. The rest is rather important plot points, so they get explained later. 


	3. On the Run

Alpha and Omega: A Ninja's Story  
A GGX Fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 3: On the Run  
*Words here*- Thoughts  
#Words Here# - Sound Effects  
*** - Scene Change  
*Authors Note- I promised sporadic updates, and I'm writing the third chapter only two days since its been up. I hope you are enjoying the story, and feedback of any kind is welcome. Well, I made Chipp look like the badass he is, then made him sleep outside. As my friend said "Cruelty to fictional characters, there's got to be a law against it." My response however, held plenty of truth "But then hundreds of fan girls would be on death row." Which is true. I mean, if making Chipp sleep outside is cruel, then making Sol and Ky love each other must be cruel and unusual and be punishable by death on the spot. With that said, on with the fic!  
  
#Thump# #Thump# Milla was half awake, unsure of what was happening. Something had woken her, some kind of noise.  
  
#Thump# Milla's danger sensors kicked in, and she woke up fully. She looked around, trying to fine the sound of the noise.  
  
#Thump# Milla almost missed the voices, but managed to focus on them.  
  
"...can't find it. It's solid."  
  
A second voice, leader like, responded. "There has to be some switch. This fireplace has to open from the outside."  
  
"Maybe he closed it off."  
  
"Our source saw smoke from the fireplace. He must close it off when he's not using it. We have to find a way in."  
  
"Why not use the window? That would be much easier."  
  
"It would, but that ninja's out front. We don't want to mess with him."  
  
"There's two of us, and only one of him. I could slit his throat before he even wakes up."  
  
"You didn't see him fight yesterday. I did. I'm lucky to be alive, and I'd rather not risk him again. Keep searching."  
  
#Thump# #Thump#  
  
*So, they've come to kidnap me while I sleep and avoid Chipp. To bad they've woken me up.*  
  
Milla prepared herself for a fight, untangling her hair. Normally, it was just like regular hair, she didn't have to willpower to keep full control of it for months on end. Her fight however, never came.  
  
#Thunk#   
  
"What was that?" The leader's voice came.  
  
"I don't kno...Agggghhh" The second assassin's voice cut off.  
  
"Melat? What the hell are you doing? Melat?" A single sound on metal was heard, then a scream that cut off almost instantly. Milla waited for a minute, unsure. Then the front door opened, and Milla turned to face it, hair ready. Chipp stood in the door, face a scowl as he used a rag to wipe what Milla could only guess was blood from his blade.  
  
"We're leaving." Milla already knew why.  
  
*****  
  
Zato stood, waiting and listening.  
  
Even so, the visitor's voice, and intensity, surprised him. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
Zato turned to him, knowing where he was by only his voice. "I did what my goal is, capture of the woman."  
  
Fury was clearly evident in his associate's voice. "You foolishly sent several assassins who only accomplishment was to make him aware of our presence!"  
  
"He already knew what would happen."  
  
"He did not. He doesn't know the Guild punishment for interference."  
  
"Then he is a fool."  
  
"He is not a fool, just simply unaware. Now he knows you stalk him, and catching him will be ten times harder! You were to leave the matter to me, as I know how to properly deal with it!"  
  
Zato's voice took an edge. "Are you saying I screwed up?"  
  
"Of course! What else did you do?"  
  
"I would advise you not follow through on that line of thought if you value you life. I will, however, let you deal with him from here on in."  
  
His visitor left, and Zato continued to stare, lost in his own fantasy.  
  
*****  
  
Chipp and Milla moved swiftly through the forest, moving from tree. They took the upper road because it left less evidence of their appearance, and made for easier travel. Milla quickly lost track of how far they had traveled, and emptied her mind, focusing only on not falling. Sunlight had just started to filter through the trees when Chipp signaled a stop, and both descended down to the ground. Chipp opened a traveling bag he carried, and Milla and Chipp quickly ate the dried meat inside. After they were done, Chipp looked up at Milla.  
  
"We're heading for the nearest town. We need a ride."  
  
"Where are we heading?"  
  
"I'm not sure. That's something we'll have to figure out."  
  
Milla couldn't help but think that the plan was a bit slapdash, but she already knew it was. They sat for a moment longer, then Chipp tensed. Milla looked around, but was unable to locate any threats. She looked back to Chipp, who was already on his feet, ready. Milla looked around, still not seeing anything. Then she heard something behind her.  
  
"Omega Blade!"  
  
Milla twisted her head, and looked straight into the ball of fire approaching her. She sat, to stunned for some reason to move. The fire was almost touching her before she was jarred out of her trace, then the world went black.  
  
*****  
  
Chipp sat up, Milla's prone body beneath him. Her head had collided with a large rock the jutted out of the ground, and blood leaked from the head wound.  
  
*Well, it's better than the alternative.* He looked around, trying to locate his enemy.   
  
"What's the matter, can't see me?"  
  
"Chipp knew the voice, but couldn't place it."Give me a second, I'll find you." Chipp listened rather than watched, and suddenly jumped, cutting a tree in half. Several black hairs fell to the ground, and his enemy appeared right in front of him, who was checking his hair, growling. Chipp's opponent was the same height as he was, with both black eyes and hair, which he wore down. He wore a simple pair of brown shirt and pants, the design identical to Chipp's. He held two long, thin daggers, which seemed to be strapped to his hands.   
  
"Kauff? You're alive?" Chipp's face was crossed with confusion as he studied his foe. Kauff smiled, and relaxed a tad.   
  
"Yes, I'm alive." Kauff dropped into stance again. "But this is no time for hellos. I've been hired to capture the girl, and that's what I'm here for."  
  
Chipp dropped into stance as well, then smiled. "You know what; it'll be fun actually being able to go full speed for once. The fights I've had I had to move slower because people accused me of cheating when they never got to move before I smacked them into the ground."  
  
"Well, I hope you haven't slowed down." Chipp and Kauff ceased talking and just stared at the other, watching and waiting. Milla woke up, rubbing her head where blood leaked, and she slowly focused on Chipp and Kauff. They still stood, waiting, then they switched sides, just like Chipp had done before. Milla blinked, unable to believe what she had seen, then accepted it slowly. She finally fully accepted it when she noticed a long cut across Chipp's arm no branch could have done, and the start of several bruises on the stranger's arms.   
  
*They're both so fast, it's unreal.*  
  
Again they switched sides, and Milla noticed more battle signs. Chipp's shirt had several large tears across the front, and the stranger's left pants leg was cut from hip to knee, blood visible on the tear.   
  
*I don't stand a chance against either. Few could.*  
  
"Let's kick it up a notch, ok?" The stranger questioned Chipp.  
  
"Why not, Kauff?" Chipp just shrugged, then they both disappeared. Milla heard sounds of combat all around her as her protector and her possible captor engaged each other faster than human eye could follow. Milla's ears couldn't keep track of the battle either, as sounds came from all sides. Cut branches fell everywhere, sometimes at the same time, the second cut before the first got a chance to fall. Finally, they stopped, returning to the clearing.  
  
Both were worse for wear, covered in blood from countless cuts and scratches, cloths in tatters, sweat mingling with the blood. They both heaved from fatigue, and it was easy to tell that they had trouble just standing. Finally, Chipp smiled through the blood. "The fight is mine. You don't have enough energy to block my next attack."  
  
The stranger, Kauff Chipp had called him, nodded. "You win this round, so it's time to go." Kauff disappeared, teleporting out. As soon as he did, Chipp fell into a pile of limbs right where he stood. Milla rushed over to him, turning him over. He looked up at her, smiled, and stated. "I need a bath." Then he lost consciousness.  
  
Milla used her hair to carry him, mad at the blood that got into her hair but unable to do anything about it, and kept going towards what she hoped was the city.  
  
*****  
  
"How did your plan go?" Zato stared through his visitor with his lost eyes.   
  
"As planned, so far. He knows what I want, but doesn't know the true threat you pose. He will fall for my trap. Easily."  
  
Zato couldn't help but smile, a frosty smile that held no cheer. "For your sake, I hope it does."  
  
End Chapter 3  
Authors Note - First, I think Chipp is that fast. I really do. Also, other characters should make appearances, but none will last. They'll be here for maybe a chapter, some two. Well, that's all for now. To cement my previous statement, this isn't a Chipp x Milla. Milla was just being mean. 


	4. Transport

Alpha and Omega: A Ninja's Story  
A GGX Fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 4: Transport  
*Words here*- Thoughts  
#Words Here# - Sound Effects  
*** - Scene Change  
*Authors Note- I actually don't have a lot to say this time. Nothing to write about, nothing to say. Well, other than Chipp's a badass, but you knew that already. The Chipp hiring Sol thing ill make it into the story, but it won't be to the end. There, I said something. On with the Fic!  
  
Johnny sat in the bar, nursing his drink. He was waiting; he had gotten contact from Chipp Zanuff. May sat next to him, looking around only as a kid can. Johnny didn't expect trouble, but he liked to play it safe.  
  
"Johnny. Johnny. Johnny!" May pulled on Johnny's arm, finally getting his attention. Johnny looked down at May, fairly annoyed. He was here for a contact, the ninja Chipp, who wanted transport.   
  
"What? We have someone to pick up; we don't have time to look around."  
  
May stared straight into Johnny's eyes, and pointed, also annoyed. "Chipp's right there, with someone else."  
  
Johnny reached out and lowered May's pointed arm. "He has space for two, so someone should be with him. He'll come when he needs to, so just wait for him." Johnny turned back to his drink, ignoring May's attempts to get him to look. Finally, May jumped up and grabbed Johnny's head, using her super strength to wrench Johnny's head to look, and Johnny finally saw what she wanted him to see. Chipp Zanuff was indeed there, though from the look he might not be alive. He was covered head to toe in blood, which had dried to a dull black. He was being carried by a blond woman who looked to be Milla Rage, which held little surprise for Johnny. He had heard about the fight outside the bar. He reached up to move May's arms, then looked down at her.  
  
"Please just tell me next time." He shifted his neck, trying to get it back into a comfortable position. May looked up at him, not sure how to respond, and let out a single sniffle.  
  
Johnny, knowing what was about to happen, put his hands up. "I was joking. It was a joke." He reached down and ruffled her hair, something he knew she didn't like, but he did it anyway, just to tease her. As much as she acted an adult, she was still was just a child, and Johnny knew she needed to remember that, as much as it hurt her pride. "Call the Mayship and get someone down here to help."  
  
*****  
  
Chipp awoke, warm and cozy. Forcing his mind to clear, he felt the warm blanket and pastel colors. He also felt the movement and vibration. He sat up and looked around, then at himself. He was wearing a loose shirt and pants, both were black and felt like silk. He looked around and saw the spacious room, filled with pleasant colors and few fancy decorations.   
  
*This is Johnny's room. Milla must have hauled me here.*  
  
Chipp and Johnny were good friends, both personally and professionally. Chipp had done Johnny quite a few favors, and Johnny had gotten Chipp out of more than a few situations that had gone from bad to worse. Currently, Chipp held the top, having helped Johnny rescue several of his crew members who had been taken captive by bandits. Neither really kept track, however, since both were willing to help out if needed. Most of the things they did for each other were paid for, as both had lives to maintain, and it was rare that either couldn't, or didn't pay.   
  
*Well, guess it's time to make my appearance.*  
  
Chipp got up, heading for the door. He was fine wearing the sleek outfits, mostly because his cloths were much the same; even his training cloths were comfortable and easy on the skin. Chipp exited out the door, and went down the hallway to the common room to get something to eat. His entrance seemed to go unnoticed, but Chipp saw the sideward glances of the female crew, and smiled inwardly. When he had first been on the May ship, he had often thought the crew was suspicious of him. After he had relayed his troubles to Johnny, Johnny had laughed, explaining that more than a small amount of the crew nursed a crush on him. After that, he had always enjoyed the attention for some reason, talking and joking with random crew members, sitting down to eat with one of the many groups of girls, even taking some to dances they held. Chipp remembered how uncomfortable the first dance he had gone to had been, and just how many girls there had been. He wasn't a true sexist, he thought of girls as generally weaker, but wasn't stupid or egotistical about it, anymore at least. Both May and Milla had taught him that woman could fight just as well as men, and he had accepted the fact readily. The idea had mostly come from his Japanese master, whose entire culture put woman behind men, while his American past held both as equal in almost all respects. The dance had made him feel outnumbered, severally outnumbered, and the few other men, besides Johnny, had all had the same look. The girls hadn't seemed to notice or mind if they did, they most likely knew it happened. Chipp had danced with more women that night then he had known his entire life, many of the dances were designed to be able to quickly switch partners. Chipp had been uneasy about the whole thing, but a couple of drinks of the punch, which Chipp later learned was spiked, and several dances loosened him up, and he was soon dancing with anyone he came across. When the night was almost over, the final event came into play, the slow dance. The slow dance was a chance for the girls who found a date to enjoy it; they found their partner and danced one slow dance with him. Chipp had gone with a girl named June, one of Johnny's original 12 members. She was almost the same age as Chipp, and she was supposed to be one of his biggest fans. He knew how to slow dance, better than she did, and he ended up guiding her though it. She wasn't totally hopeless, quite the opposite, she was quick on her feet, had good balance and was willing to follow him, for one reason or another. Johnny was on the other side of the dance hall, guiding Dizzy though the same dance. They danced for several minutes, till all the others had given up, and only Chipp, June, Dizzy, and Johnny were left. Chipp, dancing and trying to not mind June's head leaning against his shoulder, suddenly got an idea. Signaling to Johnny, who noticed out of the corner of his eyes, Chipp used a motion that only someone from North America would know. Johnny eyed Chipp, then smiled and slowly nodded. He motioned with his head back to the band, and Chipp gave the same signal to them, and the leader of the band smiled as well. He knew the song, and knew what the two lucky girls were in for.   
  
Many years ago, when both Chipp and Johnny were kids in the US, Several of the best dancers from every major form of dancing, slow dancing, speed dancing, tap dancing, and many more, had all been hired by a rich billionaire to create a perfect dance that anyone could dance. The objective was impossible, but the man paid well, and they set to work. After six months they had come forward with a dance that had made him happy, a dance that could be danced by one person even if they had a partner. The dance allowed one person who knew the dance well enough, to dance with someone who had no idea how to dance it as if they were jus as good as their partner. The dance had been an instant boom for everyone, more so for another fact; the dance could be easily modified to be any form of two person dance while still retaining its original ability. There existed hundreds of versions of the dance, some popular, some almost unknown. The version Chipp had signaled was a well known, and difficult, version of the dance, designed to be danced by two couples. The band switched to the start of the song, which was a series of notes that allowed the dancers to get into position. Chipp and Johnny moved quickly, dragging their confused and uncomfortable dates to the center. They quickly stood June and Dizzy facing each other, and both got between them, facing their dates. Holding their hands out, their grabbed their dates outstretched hands, then moved into their own position. Few of the crowd knew what they were doing, and the few that did kept their mouths shut and smiled. Chipp and Johnny stood frozen, necks twisted to face each other, and both smiled, then the music hit the real start. Chipp and Johnny were gone, moving and twisting their startled partners to the fast and upbeat music. The dance was complex and speedy, needing agility and balance to be preformed. Chipp's noticed June's expression of pure fright; she was scared to death of what was happening. Chipp quickly used one of the dances hidden moves, a spin that allowed Chipp to quickly land a small kiss on his partner's cheek. The move would go unnoticed to all but those who knew it, and the ones who knew it would most likely know its meaning. The kiss was one of reassurance, not intimacy, preformed to help ease partner's fears. June relaxed and nearly melted in his arms, she was no longer afraid. The dance became faster and faster, Chipp and Johnny spinning their partners in an orbit around the other. The soon began to reach its climax, moving into an almost unreal speed. Soon Chipp and Johnny were heading towards the other, so fast it looked as if a collision was unavoidable. The last second brought the many closed eyes and fear of collision, but no one heard or saw anything, so they turned back. Chipp and Johnny stood frozen, bent over their respective dates, who were leaning backwards, only supported by Johnny or Chipp, and looked ready to fall. The music had almost completely faded, soft and almost unheard. Chipp and Johnny slowly raised their partners up, then moved apart towards the other, outstretched arms still holding their dancing partners. They stood face to face, looking the other in the eye. Then a single sound of the drum came, and Chipp and Johnny quickly switched partners. Now dancing with Dizzy, a gear he knew to be one of the most powerful creatures on the planet, an insecure girl who almost shook in her hands, a fighter who had defeated him nearly a month ago, sending him back to more training. She could easily wipe a large part of humanity off the face of the planet before someone managed to stop her, but she had instead joined a group if pirates simply because they accepted her. Now she was in his arms, unsure of herself and her situation. Her wings were hidden, but he could feel their power, watching him, making sure that he did nothing to endanger any of them. Chipp was careful about what he did while dancing with Dizzy, though the dance was still fiery and quick, and he could often see her confusion. Finally, the song reached its climax, ending with Chipp and Johnny standing in a slight bow to their partners. After holding the bow for several seconds, both Chipp and Johnny walked off the dance floor to the deafening sound of applause, grabbing a drink and ended the dance, getting everyone on their way home.  
  
  
"Chipp! Chipp! Wake up you idiot!" Chipp jumped slightly, looking up into the face of Johnny. He was sitting at one of the dining tables, having run completely on auto while thinking. He looked around, slightly embarrassed since his entire art was based on always remaining alert, and in the past, the punishment for a ninja of his skill to be caught surprised was death on the spot. Chipp got up and followed Johnny, heading towards his private room. Several twists and turns later, Chipp and Johnny were alone, in the rather cramped, but homely, private room of the ship. Johnny went over to a small mini fridge, pulling out two drinks, offering one to Chipp. Chipp took it, but was hesitant to drink; this wasn't the time to get drunk. Johnny urged him on. "It's not alcohol, so don't worry."  
  
Satisfied, Chipp took a drink, discovering it to be a juice that had no definite taste; it was sweet and sour, spicy and mild, all at the same time. He took another swig, finding himself suddenly thirsty. He sat down in one of the chairs that were scattered around the room, and Johnny sat across from him, waiting in silence. He finally spoke a single word.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Chipp sighed, setting his drink in his lap. "I'm in so much trouble. I'm sure you know who it was that brought me here."  
  
"Milla Rage. She's an outcast from the Assassins Guild, being chased down by order of the rumored insane leader, Zato-one. Not a nice character, sane or not."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you know why she's with me as well."  
  
"That stunt you pulled over at the bar, no one knew what exactly what happened, except Sol, but he never says anything, but rumors spread, and it appears some were right. I'd ask if you were drunk, but I know better."  
  
Chipp took another drink, draining the bottle. "Long story short, I was going to keep her at my house until the mess blew over, not even you know where I live, but someone else doe seem to. I've been hounded after that, and I ran into someone the other day who poses a serious threat."  
  
"Well, you paid for two, and extra, so you can consider this place home until it does blow over."  
  
Chipp looked into Johnny's eyes. "How is she? She was a wreak when I found her, hadn't slept in days, hadn't eaten in longer, I bet she thinks she only spent one day at the house, I was busy with her for two."  
  
"She fell asleep almost as soon as she showed up in town. She slept for hours. Sleep loss wasn't the only thing that affected her. I'm betting drugs."  
  
"She's not a druggie, I can tell them a mile away. They must have slipped something into her drinks at the bar to make her an easier catch. That's the past, though. How is she now?"  
  
"She dressed up into crew uniform, adjusting to her surroundings."  
  
"You can't help but dress up women in your uniforms, can you?"  
  
Johnny glared at Chipp, catching the minor insult. "She's that way for a reason. I have dozens of blonds in my crew, and the entire crew is female, whoever's after her will have to go through the entire crew to find her. I've warned her to keep a low profile if the place is attacked, and not to fight unless forced. She knows why, and I bet she'll listen."  
  
Important matters aside, Chipp and Johnny talked of small matters, where they had been, what they had done, and other things of no real importance. Suddenly, an alarm rang though the ship, sending Chipp and Johnny to their feet.  
  
"What is that!?!" Chipp looked at Johnny.  
  
"The ships under attack, inside attack. We have to find Milla, now." Both were out the door in a flash, ready for anything.  
  
End Chapter 4  
Authors Note- Well, this chapter was supposed to last longer, but that flash back was a whole lot longer than I thought it would be, and I want to out this up tonight. Don't really ask me any questions about the dancing thing, I have no idea why I wrote it, but I'm sure it'll have some impact in the future. Well, that's it. 


	5. Invasion

Alpha and Omega: A Ninja's Story  
A GGX Fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 5: Invasion  
*Words here*- Thoughts  
#Words Here# - Sound Effects  
*** - Scene Change  
*Authors Note- Well, again with the random thoughts. I'm writing this right after my chem. test(thank god for a laptop, I wouldn't have time to write any other way) and I hope I passed it. I will most likely get to play XX this weekend, but I won't be putting any of the characters in this story, at least.  
  
"Which one is her?" The cloaked attacker looked at the group of nearly hundred women in front of him, trying vainly to figure out which was the girl they were after.  
  
"She's blond, I can tell you that at least." One of the four junior members spoke up, busy watching the door for any defense, while two more watched May and Dizzy, who had been taken by surprise, and hadn't been able to put up much of a fight.  
  
"All of you who aren't blonds, move over there. Now." The group was slow to obey, not from fear, but to allow the rescue forces they knew would come more time. When they had finished moving, having taken almost a minute, there were 25 girls left, all blond.   
  
"Great, now what do we do?" The leader looked stressed, he wanted to be done and over with.  
  
"Just take them all, we have enough room." That was one of the two guarding the remaining girls who had been moved.  
  
"Fine." The leader quickly gave orders to the ten men under his command, packing up and getting ready to leave.   
  
"I'd rather like you to stay, you haven't even introduced yourselves."  
  
Everyone in the large common room looked towards the main door, where Johnny stood, sword in hand. Reactions varied with the occupants, the girls stared happily at the captain and savior, the attackers readied their various weapons, from swords to small one hand battle axes. They began to advance on Johnny, who stood casually, ready to fight.  
  
"Don't all charge him, I'd like to fight as well." The would be capturers looked around, then Chipp dropped from the ceiling, seeming to appear from nowhere. Chipp's arrival was greeted just as Johnny's arrival, the female captives cheered, the captors readied weapons. The group of captors split up, five surrounded Chipp, five advanced on Johnny.  
  
By some unspoken voice, the fight started. One attacker, wielding twin battle axes, launched himself at Johnny, axes raised. Johnny struck once, faster than any could follow, and the attacker froze in place. A second later he fell to the ground, cut right across the chest. Several more attackers followed, hiding Johnny from view.  
  
Chipp's first attacker fared no better, charging with sword forward in a defensive position. Chipp jumped up, landing behind the attacker, and dashed forward, slicing the sword arm of the attacker clean off. He quickly shoved him away, preparing for the next attack. He ducked quickly; the sword aimed for his head passing harmlessly overhead, while Chipp quickly counterattacked with a quick sweep, then followed up with a downward strike with the tip of his blade, piercing armor and flesh. He didn't even take time to check his handiwork, dashing towards his next opponent. Chipp noticed the daggers heading towards him just in time, and managed to duck, but his forward motion was still in effect, and when combined with the smooth floor, caused Chipp to slide forward. Chipp quickly took advantage of this, grabbing his opponent and stabbing the blade into their chest. Standing up, Chipp identified who had tossed the daggers at him; he was defended by the only remaining attacker, wielding a large, metal staff, ending with sharp points at both ends. Chipp jumped into the air, and then quickly released several throwing knives, spinning towards their target. Both were taken by surprise of Chipp's use of a projectile, and were felled, quickly and easily. Chipp quickly scanned the room, alert for any other threats. None could be seen, Johnny had taken his set of attackers down as fast as Chipp had. The quickly made eye contact, nodded, understanding. But the fight wasn't over.  
  
"I'm here for the bounty, so just stay out of the way." Chipp turned quickly to look into the face of Kauff, who stood at the doors, ready for a match. Johnny started forward, but Chipp put out a hand to stop him. "Stay back, he's mine!"  
  
Kauff started laughing, unfazed by the glare Chipp directed at him. "You think you can stop me? Last time was play, this time it's serious."  
  
"Just shut up and fight." Chipp lunged forward, using his words as a surprise. Kauff, however, was ready, dodging Chipp's attack by leaping high, then aimed his own attack, blades extended towards the ground. Chipp quickly preformed hand spring backwards, allowing Kauff's blades to smash into the metal floor. They began to dance their dance of death, dodging and weaving through each others attacks. Neither could afford to be wounded, for it meant death in this fight. One stagger, one cut, even a spilt second of slowing down would give the other the speed he needed to slice the other in two. Chipp, changing the tempo, leap into the air, then quickly concentrated. After a second, he drew about two dozen throwing knives, tossing then in a wide arc around and at Kauff.   
  
Kauff quickly jumped, dodging most of the knives, but he wasn't fast enough for them all. Several slammed into his chest, one into his right arm. They stuck, blood gushing out of the wounds, as Kauff fell to the ground. He managed to recover before he hit the ground, but couldn't stand, and after several tries, gave up.   
  
"You lost. Just accept it." Chipp walked forward, standing over Kauff.  
  
"Lost? This is nowhere near over, Chipp. I'm the one that will end this." Kauff teleported away, leaving Chipp staring.  
  
*What is he talking about? Is he insane?* Chipp was left with no time to think as Johnny approached him.  
  
"We didn't lose anybody, thank God, but we do need to clean this up, and most of my girls don't like blood. I'll need some help." Chipp nodded, and picked up one of the bodies, lugging it off to wherever Johnny kept it.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, why is it you return empty handed?" Zato-1 glanced back, more of a habit than anything else.   
  
"My agent ran into some problems." The shadow looked out at the shadow on the moon, which just happened to be the ship Chipp rode on.  
  
"Failure is not acceptable."  
  
"My agent did more damage than your entire squad, so don't even talk about failure."  
  
"They paid for their failure, and you should pay for yours." Zato-1 voice took an edge, one that normally caused people to shake in your boots. The shadow man, however, was unbothered.  
  
"I could care less what you think; I'm not part of your guild. You have no control over my actions either. I could walk out of here right now, and you'd never see your little toy girl again. My success is assured, time is the only factor."  
  
"Well, it better be a small factor, or the guilds next target will be you."  
  
"Your guild doesn't stand a chance of killing me. Keep it up with the empty threats, and I might just keep the girl for myself."   
  
The sound of teeth grating was heard as Zato-1 was forced to keep his pride in check; he knew full well his only chance of catching Milla lay in this man and his talents. Finally the noise stopped, and Zato-1 spoke up. "Just bring her here."  
  
"As I said, my victory is assured, only time is the factor." He left out the window, his normal exit. Zato-1 was left with the shadows, something he knew to well.  
  
*****  
  
Hs mind was chaos, his mind of the edge. His surroundings mattered little, he wasn't even sure where his was, or even his name. He did know one thing, his plan was working, his little tactic a success. He only needed to get the girl, and kill the other, and he could move on. He grinned, in the mood for destruction. His time would come, that stupid ninja. He'd kill him slowly. Zato-1 as well.  
  
*****  
  
Chipp looked down, seeing the entire world in a way few ever got to see it. His always enjoyed flying with the Jellyfish pirates, and loved the wind; he was in constant motion, always moving even if standing still. He was closer to the edge then even the pirates dared get, and they had finally given up warning him about how he could fall off. He began to practice his training kata's, moving with a fluid motion few could ever hope to match. Chipp began to add jumps to his kata's, a risky move, if he was even off on his direction, he could go flying off the ship right into the ground. Finally, covered in a light sheen of sweat, Chipp sat down and relaxed, allowing the wind to cool him.  
  
"That's not a good idea, jumping around like that." Chipp looked up to see Johnny, who locked gazes with Chipp.  
  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I need to train, and the exercise takes my mind off other things."  
  
"Like that other ninja?" Chipp's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, like Kauff."  
  
"Who is he anyway?" Chipp broke eye contact, looking back at the horizon.  
  
"He was a training partner, the best student my master ever had. He's good, real good. I only caught him off guard today because he never knew I could throw like that. He'll be back, and I won't have any tricks left. He's better than I am, a master of al the arts of the school."  
  
"He's that good?"  
  
"Better than me, and that's all that matters. He's been toying with me before, checking just how powerful I really am. Now he'll get to business."  
  
"Capturing Milla Rage and killing you."  
  
"He won't hesitate on either. Money and his pride are his only cares. Nothing else matters to him."  
  
"He can't get on this ship; I've got full lookouts on guard."  
  
"I did, the first time." Chipp referenced back to when Johnny and Chipp had met, how Johnny had snuck right on the ship without anyone spotting him, having no problems doing it.  
  
"Yea, but that was when this ship was on the ground, now we're in the air."  
  
Chipp laughed, then his face tightened. "That won't even slow Kauff down."  
  
End Chapter 5  
*Authors Note - Yes, I haven't updated. Nothing else really needs being said 


	6. Capture

Alpha and Omega: A Ninja's Story  
A GGX Fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 6: Capture  
*Words here*- Thoughts  
*** - Scene Change  
*Authors Note- I really don't have much to say, though I can tell you the end of this fic is not far off. Maybe about 3 more chapters, including this one. Well, Chipp is cool, and his throwing abilities are from GGX2, either his air respect(He throws a single throwing star that does one point of damage) or his EX overdrive(about 2 dozen throwing knives, little damage) so I just didn't come up with those out of the blue. Well, on with the fic!  
  
Chipp dozed, the rumbling engines causing him little trouble. Enjoying the peace and quiet of the darkness, he reflected on his current position, and much more. He was still after his master's killer and he had a good lead, but that was it, he had no other goals, nothing to achieve. He still hadn't told anyone about why he had rescued Milla. He pondered he thoughts for a couple minutes longer, until a single thump, almost unheard over the engines, told him all he needed to know.  
  
Kauff was back.  
  
*****  
  
The girl posted as sentry stood, almost asleep on her feet. She hadn't been ready for the job, but refused to shove it off on anyone else, all her friends had worked just as hard. A sound caused her to turn around, and she spotted Chipp, wearing his blade and tense. She stared at him nervously, then finally worked up the courage to talk to him.  
  
"Umm...How come you came down?"  
  
"Get behind me, now."  
  
This was not a response she expected, and she paused. It almost cost her her life.  
  
She heard metal ring, and saw that Chipp had disappeared; she slowly turned around, and saw that a single blade, blocked by Chipp's, was aimed right at her throat.  
  
*If he hadn't stopped it, I'd...* She shuddered at the thought of death being an inch from her face.   
  
"Go. Now. Get help."  
  
She nodded, then took off, to scared to argue.  
  
"Saving little girls now Chipp, you've forgotten what it is to be a ninja."  
  
Chipp stared over the blades at Kauff, who smiled. "Money and no conscience is not how a ninja works. That's the way of a common criminal."  
  
Kauff's eyes narrowed, and his smile disappeared. "Only in your mind. I at least have reasons to fight, can you say the same?"  
  
"I fight for revenge!"  
  
Kauff pushed Chipp backwards, who quickly rereadied his stance. "Is that all? When you kill whoever killed the master, what will you do then?"  
  
"I'll cross that bridge when it comes. For now I do have a goal."  
  
"A pitiful one, but it is a goal. One other question remains. Are you strong enough to kill him? I think I'll check."  
  
Kauff dropped his blades so they faced downwards, then began to focus. Chipp felt Kauff's Ki begin to focus at one point. His blades. Then Chipp knew what was coming, and he quickly swore.  
  
"Omega Blade!" The blades shot upwards, lining up with Chipp, flames began to lick across the surface of the blades, then it shot out, intent on its target. Chipp jumped, and managed to avoid a direct hit. However, he didn't dodge completely. Screaming past, the flames past right under Chipp's back, scorching his body. He screamed, and fell, slamming into the ground. Kauff smiled at Chipp's body.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
*****  
  
The girl ran, blind terror controlling her actions. She never thought to scream, even though everyone on the ship would be able to hear her. She never even noticed the person in front of her, until she ran into him. She looked up, noticing that his entire face was covered by his hair, with a strange eye painted into it. She attempted to regain control, and assert her authority.  
  
"Umm...who are you. You aren't allowed to be here!" She stared at him, anger in her eyes. She never saw his hand come around, never felt it connect with her neck. She fell into his arms, though she wasn't dead. Venom stared down at her, then looked up.  
  
*She has nothing to do with this, she doesn't need to be killed.* Venom carried her over to the entrance of the ship, and placed her inside. He knew she wouldn't wake for hours. He had more than enough time.   
  
*****  
  
As the captain of the ship, Johnny had become bonded to his ship, and with the enhancement of magic, the bond had become one of shared feeling, Johnny could feel distress in his ship. Which is why he eyes snapped open when Venom entered it. Something was wrong, and Johnny intended to find out what.   
  
*****  
  
"Chipp, you're pitiful. You can't even pick yourself up after that attack. You intend to kill our masters killer with only this power? You're a fool, and a weakling."  
  
Chipp gritted through the pain, then stood up shaking. "You're stronger. I doubt our master's killer is as strong as you."  
  
"Can you be so sure, Chipp? Can you trust that?"  
  
Chipp's eyes became slits as he realized what Kauff was saying. "No..."  
  
"Yes, Chipp, I killed him. Cold blood. He never even saw me, only my blade go through his chest. He knew, though. He knew I would be his end. Just like I'll be your end. I'm your Omega, Chipp, I'm your end."  
  
"You're insane, that's what you are."Omega", "End", it's just a bunch of trash. You're just a greedy, petty thief, not even worthy of the air you breathe. I've seem some sorry people, but you take the cake."  
  
Kauff was almost bursting with rage at the end of Chipp's speech, and Chipp knew it. Then he smiled, bitterly. "Large words for a small man. You'll never escape your past; you'll always be the druggie our master found, tied to a chair."  
  
Unlike Kauff, Chipp didn't react with anger. "Kauff, I know I'll never escape my past. I simply have to come to terms with it. I haven't yet, but I'm taking the right direction."  
  
"You don't have the skills to beat me. I have all skills of the highest level. You just have starting skills."  
  
"No, I have all the skills you have. You think he wasn't teaching me the moves? You think I can't do any high level skills?"  
  
"Even if you can do them, you don't have the mastery of them! I have more skills then you could ever hope to gain. It is my birthright, my destiny! You're just some stupid American who wants to be Japanese! A nobody, a worthless loser!"  
  
Chipp smiled his cocky smile. "Struck a nerve, have I?"  
  
Kauff's face nearly burst with the anger he contained. "As I said, even if you can do the moves, I have more skill than you'll ever hope to gain! Try them out, I won't even leave bones for them to find!"  
  
"Kauff, normally you'd be right, but my lack of skill is my advantage." Kauff burst out laughing, bitter and full of the anger he contained. He stopped, and both begin to charge, willing their energy to the surface. Fire began to climb all over them, burning the air around them. At the highest point, Chipp laughed.  
  
"Remember the weakness of this move, Kauff? How a novice user can not help but pour all his energy into the move, leaving him without any strength when he performs it? How to master the move, he has to learn to restrict himself, has to prevent that from happening? My guess is that you're so used to conserving the energy; you won't be able to enough into it to stop mine. You don't have time to put enough energy into the move before I use mine. You've lost."  
  
Kauff's eyes widened, then his began to focus, putting as much energy into his attack. He knew he had been fooled, and he knew he had lost. There was nothing he could do. But the warrior in him wouldn't let him quit.  
  
"OMEGA BLADE!!!" Chipp fired off, lighting the entire area with his energy's red glow. It slammed into Kauff, but he had enough energy around him that it didn't burn him instantly. Instead, it knocked him across the wing and off of it, sending him falling to his death. Chipp walked forward, silently watching the human meteor burn to the ground, entire body afire. He quickly jerked back and caught the parting gift from Kauff, a throwing knife that would have entered his throat had he not dodged.  
  
"Kauff, your mind was so deranged, you didn't know right from wrong. You simply thought you were an end. An end and a beginning are the same thing, just different perspectives. You'll never know what I thought, and I'll never know how you would have reacted."  
  
Johnny walked out on the deck, and Chipp turned to look at him. "I'm just finishing up something. There's no danger anymore."  
  
"Milla's gone." Chipp turned and stared at Johnny, then curled his hands into fists.  
  
"Dammit! He didn't come alone!" Chipp eye's blazed with fury, then he turned back. "I'm leaving. Now."  
  
Johnny looked at him, realizing he was beyond argument. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you constantly saving her? Even I have a reason for all of this." Johnny panned around. "But you don't."  
  
"Do I really need a reason? Do I really have to explain why? Isn't simply doing it enough?" Johnny simply watched him, not expecting something like that out of someone like Chipp. Finally he responded.  
  
"I never expected something like that from you."  
  
"The heart of being a ninja is the art of surprise." Johnny laughed, enjoying the joke.  
  
"Ok, I'll land the ship for you."  
  
"No need." Before Johnny could even realize what Chipp meant, Chipp was over the edge of the deck, falling towards the ground at nearly a thousand feet up. His fall lasted about a minute, and Chipp enjoyed an experience few ever had felt, the feeling of free fall, with nothing between you and the ground.  
  
A fall from this height would kill both human and gear, but Chipp was an exception. Focusing his Ki, energy only a few beings still were able to use, Chipp created at kind of shield between him and the ground, slowing down his fall. His speed reached the slowest it would go, and Chipp prepared for impact.  
  
Chipp hit, landing with a force strong enough to snap bones like twigs. Chipp put all his energy into his legs, counteracting the force of energy. Too little energy, and Chipp would crush his legs, to much, and the result would be the same, only more painful. Just right, and Chipp would land light as a feather.  
  
Chipp wasn't just right, but wasn't to far either, and landing heavily, pain shooting up his legs. Chipp took a second to rub them, then started off, running as fast as he possibly could. He only had about two miles to run.  
  
*I'll be there in about eight minutes. I just hope its fast enough.*  
  
*****  
  
Venom walked in, dropping the tied and gagged bundle on the floor. He saluted, then spoke.  
  
"Here she is."  
  
Zato turned his head slightly, more habit than anything else. "Good. Leave us."  
  
Venom saluted again, then glared down at Milla, face full of hatred. She was a runaway, a traitor, yet she still held all of Zato's focus, his entire mind was devoted to her. Venom was jealous, even if he didn't realize it. He left quickly, leaving Milla and Zato alone.  
  
"Well, Milla, it's been a while." Zato walked up to Milla, staring down at her. "We have so much to catch up on, and so little time."  
  
Milla looked up at him, unable to respond. She knew he still loved her, even though they both wished the other were dead, it was kind of funny, actually. This was no time to laugh though.  
  
"Sir!" Venom burst through the door. "Someone's approaching, moving at impossibly high speeds! It has to be Chipp sir!" The report was more an excuse to interrupt them than anything else; Venom would have never gotten the position he had if he constantly displayed lack of leadership ability like he just had.  
  
"Kill him. And if you interrupt us again, you won't live through the encounter."  
  
Venom nodded, saluted, and left. Nothing was left to bother them. Except Chipp.  
  
*Chipp, why are you helping me again? Why risk yourself?* Milla could find no answer to her question, no matter how much she thought  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
*Authors Note - One more chapter, then this story is finished. The ending is still up for change though, so don't even begin to predict how it'll end. I'll hate you forever if you do. Well, I won't, but I don't like my ending being guessed. 


	7. Truth

Alpha and Omega: A Ninja's Story

A GGX Fic by: Shamgi

Chapter 7: Truth

*Words here*- Thoughts

*              *              * - Scene Change

*Authors Note- Last chapter, last plot twist. Eh, I'm ok with this ending, nothing really to be sad about.

Well, it looks like I've got some explaining to do. In the last chapter, Chipp used a move that was said to drain all his Ki. Technically, this is false, because if it did, it would kill Chipp(Since Ki is the life-force flowing through all the body, to use all of it would kill you. It's more saying using it would leave you in a weakened state, unless you learn to control the out flux of energy. Chipp can not, which is why he moved so slow.

               "He's almost here." Venom stood at the entrance to the guild's hidden fortress, waiting for Chipp. He didn't know how Chipp knew where this place was, but he was headed here, and that was all that mattered. He would fight to the death, all for Zato-One, he held strong feelings for him, though he didn't quite know what they were, respect, love, brothers in arms, it could be any one of those. He let his strength, his magical power, every reserve of strength flow to the top. He would need all of it, this would be the hardest match he ever fought. 

               A small dust cloud showed the position of Chipp, and it got steadily larger as time went on. Chipp focused as well, and by the time he reached Venom, both were at their max power.

               "You won't get past me. I'm not letting you in."

               "I could care less. I'm getting in, either around you or over your lifeless body. It's your choice."  

               Venom let his actions speak for him, launching a single pool ball at Chipp. Chipp jumped, and came down on Venom, foot extended. Venom blocked with his pool cue, and Chipp used the makeshift foothold to launch himself into the air again, landing behind Venom. Both turned and faced each other, not even taking a second for a breath as they rushed the other, intent on finding the killing blow. 

               And so it started. Block, dodge, jump, attack, it was almost like a dance. The problem was, Chipp could not afford to play this game.  He had used more Ki energy in the last day than more than a dozen normal humans ever possessed, the drain on his body was immense, and his opponent was well rested. Forcing his fading strength, Chipp began to slow down, perhaps the worst thing he could ever do. His dodging became slower and slower, his blocks soon began to get longer and longer, and his almost stopped attacking.

               All humans have a limit.

               Chipp was about to reach his.

               He knew it, and yet there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing he could do to beat Venom.

               Nothing he could do to save her.

               All humans have a limit, but few ever really hit it. Chipp hadn't even come close. He, as with the rest of humanity, always place their own limit upon themselves, what they consider their breaking point. It's self survival, preventing themselves from expending their power to the point of death. Only periods of extreme stress can overthrow it, and Chipp was in a great deal of stress. In the instant of his reflection upon his inability to save Millia, Chipp destroyed his blocks, flooding his body with the power he needed. More power than he would ever need. And with this influx of power, he renewed his offensive.

*              *              *              *              *

               Venom knew victory was his. He knew Chipp was weakening, could tell it in every move he made. Chipp's defense was holding, but only one slip, one delayed reaction, and Chipp would soon be one of the many deaths on Venom's hands.

               And then it happened. 

               Venom didn't know where it came from, how it happened, or even why Chipp was able to gather that much of his depleted strength. But he did, and Venom was almost instantly forced to a total defense, and it only took him a second longer to realize the truth.

               *He's to fast, I can't block him. I can hold him off, but not forever, and any kind of counter attack is suicide. I've lost, it's not just over.*

               And with that final thought, Venom gave up. Not just the fight, but on everything. The Assassin's guild. Zato. Millia. Everything. He'd been tormented to long by all the death, the killing, the treating of human beings as targets. He owed the guild his life, but it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to start over, to redo his life.

               Chipp saw the drop in Venom's defense, and wasted no time. Landing a single punch, he put Venom off balance, then pounded him with attack after attack, moving so fast that Venom never had the chance to fall. Chipp finally stopped when he knew Venom would be unable to fight back anymore, and watched as his body slowly fell to the ground.

               "You're to good a fighter to kill, especially since you gave up. The next time I fight you, I want you to hold nothing back." Chipp never even bothered to look back as he walked into the headquarters of the Guild, but for an instant, Venom's voice stopped him.

               "W..why?" Chipp stood in place for a second, thinking to himself.

               *Why indeed. Why indeed.* And with that thought, Chipp walked into the building that might easily be his grave.

*              *              *              *              *

               "Millia my love, are you enjoying this?" Zato stood over the body of his prey, smiling. Millia's arms were bound to a slanted table and mouth gagged, preventing her from speaking. Several cuts could be seen across her body, long, thin, and obviously painful. Her eyes were full of nothing but hatred as she watched her captor, but her mind started to go fuzzy from the blood loss. Her blood leaked onto the table and down into a small bowl, which has slowly been filling over the torture session. Millia had long given up looking for a way to escape, other than her and Zato, as well as his various tools, nothing was in the black room, the only changing feature was the door outside.

               Zato began another cut, forming his shadow into a small knife. A sound stopped him half way through, and he paused to listen. Sounds of combat could be heard floating in, and a pair of screams flowed through the door. Seconds later, the door itself smashed to the ground, revealing Chipp, the broken bodies of the door guards lying behind him.

               Zato turned to Chipp, a small smile never leaving his face. "Welcome, Chipp Zanuff. I would expect Venom was not too hard on you?"

               Chipp, looking tired and worn out, grimaced. "Look, just shut the hell up and let's get this over with. It's really simple." He jumped forward, ready to apply any one of the dozens of hits that could kill a man on their own; however, Zato's sudden disappearance into the ground caused him to stumble out of his attack.

               "What the hell?" Chipp looked around, nothing in the dark room but Millia.

               "Having problems? I am a shadow, fool, and you can not touch me!" The voice had no discernable origin, and Chipp continued to look around as a small puddle of black liquid, looking akin to ink, creped up behind him. The ink began to extend upward, soon forming it self into Zato. Hand forming into a black blade, Zato stuck, the blade slamming into Chipp's ribs. A whoosh of air caused a balloon shaped as Chipp to go flying around the room, leaving Zato speechless. Chipp landed behind Zato, grabbing onto him and slamming his blade into his chest. Tables were turned as Zato's wound bled black ooze. Zato stuck in a counter attack, a spiked ball coming around from the side. Chipp jumped and dodged the lethal blow with ease, and came down on Zato again, cutting again and again.

               Zato's shadow provided a barrier to the man inside, preventing any lasting damage. Spikes began to come at Chipp from all directions, forcing him away from Zato.

               *Whatever he is, he needs time. I'm not giving it to him!* Dodging through the maze of projectiles, spikes, and other obstacles, Chipp sliced again at Zato's body, inflicting another cut, larger than the rest. Zato shrugged it off, finally landing a blow on his agile opponent's chest, sending Chipp flying backwards into the wall. Though only one hit, Chipp was worn out as it was, and he'd only last so long.

               Chipp's blade was black from all the cuts he had made, yet he still had not managed to inflict any lasting damage on Zato. The leader of the guild laughed, the cuts across his body causing him no discomfort at all. "Fool, you can not harm a shadow! Nothing can!"

               Chipp stood, checking the spot where Zato's lone blow had landed, finding only a burse. He stood again, unwilling to give up. "I'll find a way to kill you."

               Zato laughed again, and held a hand out towards Chipp. "Before I kill you, I just want to know, what did you involve yourself in our affairs?"

               Chipp took his turn to laugh. "Why? If you want to know why, you'll just have to wait for him."

               "Wait for him? Who are you talking about?" Sol Badguy walked casually through the broken doorway, Fireseal slung over his shoulder and cigarette lit in his mouth. "Me."

               Zato was completely unprepared for this, and surprise was evident even without eyes to widen, and he was unable to talk. Millia showed just as much surprise, though she was not able to vocalize it. Finally, Zato recovered. "What the hell is this?"

               "You think I just attacked your guild out of spite? Do you think I'm that stupid? It was all planned, quite well I might add." Chipp smiled at Zato, knowing full well the leader was unable to see it. "Sol hired me, not the other way around. I was supposed to rescue Millia, get your attention, and run off, with you in hot pursuit, ignoring Sol."

               "Why?" Zato looked shaken.

               "You'll just have to ask him." Zato turned to do this, but Chipp never gave him the chance. Seeing an opening, Chipp dashed forward as fast as he could, landing a single slice on Zato. No apparent harm could be gathered from the attack, until Zato's head fell off, sliding down. He began to convulse, then his inky weapon began to hiss and smoke, boiling off his body. After it finished, only his headband remained, the only part of him not consumed by darkness.

               Chipp went over to Millia and cut her loose, but was meant was accusing eyes. "Was that all you did it for, a job? Is that it?"

               Sol had casually watched the affairs occurring, but now he spoke up. "I believe we have something to discuss, Chipp Zanuff."

               Chipp turned from Millia, escaping her eyes. "I screwed with your plan, didn't I?"

               Sol nodded, face a mask. "Yes, you did. You were supposed to just let her go, not follow her around and guard her." Sol let out a humorless laugh "I should have known you would have when you gave me all the money I paid you back in the bar you were going to screw around like that." Sol dropped his sword of fire from his shoulder. "You're paying for this, and I'm taking it out of your hide. Whether you fight or not is up to you, punk." Sol started advancing forward, and Chipp motioned Millia away as she moved forward to. 

               "Run! This is my fight, not yours!"

               "He'll kill you!"

               "He'll just kill you as well."

               "I can't leave you after all of this!"

               "Just shut up and go!" Chipp jumped quickly, dodging Sol's flying kick. "Get the hell out of here!" Millia stayed and watched as Chipp slashed down with his stained blade as he landed, the blow easily blocked by Sol. Kicking out under Sol's defense, he hit his opponent in the chest, though the attack didn't even draw a grunt from Sol. "You ain't even worth my time."

               "Give me a break; you're the fourth person today I've had to really fight. It's not exactly been a good day."

               "I could care less." With a quick shout and a thrust of a sword, flames burst to life in front of Chipp, forcing him back. Jumping over the flames, Sol came down with a flaming fist, smashing the surprised Chipp into the ground. He hit so hard the he bounced back up, and Sol quickly hit the floating ninja with a powerful punch, sending him flying. Chipp smashed into the wall for the third time, falling to the ground coughing. He slowly stood, then fell back over, then stood again, weaving around unsteadily. Sol laughed at the scene. "Well, at least you aren't willing to give up; I have to give you that. But that's just how to get killed." Sol executed another attack, launching his opponent into the air with a well placed kick, then followed him up. Smashing him mercilessly with his sword, Sol beat the ninja till his body had almost gone limp. Sol landed on his feet, Chipp on his face. After a second of watching the ninja's body, Sol began to walk off, leaving the beaten ninja on the ground. Chipp didn't stir, and Millia quickly ran over and turned him over, looking at the badly beaten body. "Chipp?"

               He didn't move, body limp and not responding. She held back the tears, she had learned long ago how. He had protected her, dying in the process, for something he got no gain out of. Millia didn't know of his quest to become a better person, and how he had decided as she had walked out of the bar that he would save her first. She only knew that he had helped her.

               His burial was a small procession, his grave a shallow one. She was too worn out to dig a proper hole, but she buried him anyway, leaving a small cross. 

               "Another person I had to bury." And then she left, guided only by the wind.

*              *              *              *              *

               Hours later, only the wind flowed over Chipp's grave, the nearest human being miles away. Several crows, seeing the upturned ground, had suspected a meal, and were busy combing the ground for an upturned morsel before the sun set. They got more then they expected when a hand burst through the ground, sending them all fleeing in panic. Another hand joined the first, quickly moving ground to the sides. Finally, Chipp's head burst through the ground, gasping air and looking around.

               "What the hell am I doing here?" Digging himself out further, Chipp finally was able to move out of his grave. Standing up, Chipp quickly regretted all his work, as he hurt all over. Holding the parts that hurt worst, Chipp picked a direction and stated walking.

               "Wonder what I should do now?"

A beginning, an end, the exact same thing.

Find me an end that did not bring about a beginning.

Find me a beginning that was not preceded by an end.

One door closing is another door opening.

One door opening is another door closing.

This is the simple truth that allows humanity to live through anything

This is why stories never really end. 

They are only abandoned.

Authors Note - Yes, there are a great deal of things that need to be explained, but I honestly don't have the answers. It might seem a bit misplanned, but that's how it works with me. Don't worry, I'll write a sequel, eventually. Don't expect it to soon though; I've got another GG story planned ahead of this one.


End file.
